


Home

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Post-Neverland reunion sex.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Home

“Home at last,” Rumpelstiltskin commented as the door to the coral house swung shut behind them. Belle had barely let go of his hand or his arm since he had stepped off the Jolly Roger; he hadn’t questioned her following him home, or that she had had the key to the front door handy in her pocket. The air inside the house was fresh and comfortable, not the air of a house that had been locked up for a week.

“You’ve been here while I was away,” he observed.

“You don’t mind, do you?” she asked.

“Sweetheart, this is your home anytime you want to make it so. You come and go as you please.”

“Good. Because – " she ducked her head, biting her lip with a half-concealed smile, "I moved in while you were gone. I felt closer to you here. ”

The pleasure those words gave Rumpelstiltskin was palpable. “I’m glad,” he said simply, smiling back and depositing his cane in the umbrella/coat stand in the foyer. “It’s going to feel good to have a shower and change." 

Belle took hold of the lapels of his coat. "And here I’ve barely had a chance to see you in this,” she said softly, seductively. “You always did look good in leather.”

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, not knowing what to say.

“This has to come off, though,” she said, pushing the long coat off his shoulders. “Too concealing.”

Rumpelstiltskin was happy to shrug it off and drape it over a coat hook.

“Mm, that’s better. And maybe this – ” She undid the clasps of his waistcoat and stepped back a pace to get a good look at him, his trim, lithe figure clad in silky black shirt and snug leather breeches that hugged all of his curves in a very flattering manner. 

He stood for her inspection, bemused. “Is all to my lady’s liking?” he teased.

“Very much so. Although… I might like it even better in our bedroom. Unless – are you hungry? Would you like something to eat first?”

“Perhaps we could take something up,” he suggested, his heart skipping a beat when she said _our_ bedroom. “A bottle of wine, some fruit, cheese – if you haven’t eaten it all – whatever else you’ve stocked the kitchen with.”

“Pastries?” she suggested, smiling. “And I bought a new cheese.”

“Excellent. Shall we?” He swung their joined hands – she had never let go of one of his – in the direction of the kitchen, and followed contentedly when she turned and began to lead him there.

Twenty minutes later they were ensconced comfortably in the middle of his bed, shoes and boots shed for comfort, glasses of wine in their hands and a selection of food on a tray between them.

They toasted each other and Rum began crunching into an apple. “So what have you been doing while I was gone?”

Belle watched his jaw work busily, his cheeks hollowing out as he took another bite. “Well, I cast my first spell,” she said wryly. “And made friends with a mermaid. But mainly I’ve been missing you. Worrying about you.”

“I’m sorry.” He reached out and caressed her hair, Belle turning her head to press her cheek into his hand. “I missed you too. You don’t know how much.”

“Tell me about Neverland?”

“That’s rather more complicated, and a much longer story. Later?” he asked, and she nodded. He finished the apple and began demolishing a pastry with gusto..

“You _were_ hungry.” Belle grinned and leaned forward to lick some crumbs off of his lips, unable to resist.

He turned it into a kiss, light and sweet and full of promise. “I guess I was,” he admitted. He began to lick the sticky sweetness off his fingers, but Belle took hold of his hand and finished the job, sucking at each of his fingers in turn, her eyes locked on his. Rum shivered. She smiled knowingly and released him. For a little while more they sat there, nibbling on cheese cubes, feeding each other, sipping their wine, until finally the tray and glasses were set aside on the nightstand.

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Belle made the first move, straddling Rumpelstiltskin and settling her weight atop his leather-clad thighs. He made a small breathless sound and his hands came up to rest on her hips, holding her securely. She slipped her hands inside the open neck of his shirt, stroking his bare skin, and Rumpelstiltskin’s head fell back, eyes half closing in pleasure, watching her through his lowered lashes.

“You are so beautiful,” she murmured, sliding her hands around the back of his neck to lift and play with his disheveled hair.

“You’re the beautiful one, my love,” he said softly, running a hand up her back to cup her neck and urge her forward. She leaned forward without hesitation, meeting his mouth with hers, kissing him with a sigh of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her completely and slid down the bed until his head rested upon the pillows bunched up behind him.

Belle moved with him, shifting her kisses to his neck and his collarbone, felt his own against her throat and temple, lifted her head to find his lips again, burrowed her fingers into his long hair, filling all her senses with him. “I love you so much,” she murmured against the unfamiliar roughness of his jaw.

“I love you too,” he said huskily, looking at her inquisitively when she pulled away for a moment and ran the backs of her fingers along the light stubble that had tickled her skin.

“Time to shave?” he teased. “Or would you like me to grow a beard?”

“No!” she said definitely, then cocked her head, trying to imagine him with one.

“Just as well. If my son is anything to go by, I’d just look scruffy.”

“Rumpel!” Belle swatted him, laughing. “You’d better be good, or I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

“Good as gold,” he promised, then chuckled at the unintended play on words. “Now come back here.”

Belle allowed herself to be pulled back to his chest, and for long minutes they did nothing but kiss and caress, reacquainting themselves with each other, filling the air with soft sighs and murmurs.

At last she sat back again, scooting further back down his legs so she could see the evident bulge of his desire straining against the black leather, and she cupped him firmly with her hand. Rumpelstiltskin immediately bucked up into her touch with a quick intake of breath. “Was there something you wanted?” she teased, stroking his hard length.

“You.” Beyond clever replies, he lunged up to catch her about the shoulders and roll, flipping their positions. “And you have entirely too many clothes on.” He deftly unzipped her skirt, and Belle obligingly lifted her hips as he dragged it down and off of her, quickly adding her tights and underwear to the pile of clothing growing beside the bed. Her red coat had already been shed, and her top followed in short order, but he left the pale blue bra on, loving the look of almost but not entirely naked.

“Now who’s overdressed?” she demanded, tugging the hem of his shirt out of the waistband of his breeches. Rumpelstiltskin pulled it up and over his head in a fluid motion of flexing muscles and Belle’s hands smoothed up his chest appreciatively before pushing him back down. Rumpelstiltskin obligingly rolled onto his back again and grinned up a her. She made short work of opening his breeches, but to his surprise, she merely pulled him out instead of pushing them down over his hips. His head fell back and he groaned as she began stroking him. “I used to want to do this in the Dark Castle,” she admitted.

“Did you?” He lifted an eyebrow. “I used to think I saw you looking sometimes, but I figured you were just curious.”

“Oh, I was. Curious about what you looked like. Curious about what you would feel like – in my hand, inside my body.” Her voice dropped even lower in pitch. “Curious about what you would taste like, inside my mouth–” She let out a surprised squeak as she found herself suddenly flat on her back again, Rumpelstiltskin gazing down at her with eyes that were dark and blazing.

“Do you know what it does to me when you say things like that?” he demanded, putting a hand behind one of her knees and pulling it up, urging her legs to part, fingers slipping between her folds, finding her wet and ready.

“I think I might have an idea, yes.” Belle grinned saucily up at him, and ran her hands down the smooth curve of his back to his lean hips and behind, urging his hips towards her. “Take me. Now. Just like this.” She rocked up towards the hard flesh that jutted out from the opening in his breeches.

Rumpel sat back on his heels, dragged her partly up his thighs, and took himself in hand, using the head of his cock to stroke her between her legs, spreading her creamy fluids, nudging at her clit. Belle squirmed and whimpered, and finally begged.

“Rum, _please!”_

“Tell me, Belle. Tell me what I feel like,” he said hoarsely.

“You feel like heaven,” she said.

His eyes closed for a moment, reverently, then he shifted forward and sank into her, sheathing himself in one smooth thrust, her soft cry music to his ears. He leaned over her, lowering her bra straps off her shoulders and tugging the cups down until their edges dragged over her nipples, baring them and pressing up from below, causing Belle to moan and arch her back, They stiffened at once as he ran his thumb over one in a rough caress, and dropped his head to suckle the other, and Belle bucked up again, pressing them belly to belly and groin to groin, and wrapped her legs around his own.

“ _Rumpel,_ ” she keened breathlessly, and he pulled out and thrust forward again, driving deep, driving home. 

“Like this?” he demanded, setting up a hard, fast pace, his own breath coming rougher.

“"Yes! Oh _gods_ …”

He brought his hands up and gripped her wrists, pinning them to the mattress above her head, his full weight pressing down against her pubic bone. “Is this what you wanted, in the Dark Castle? For the Dark One to pin you down and claim your body as part of the service you owed him? Did you want fucking me to be a part of your duties?”

Belle’s eyes flared wide, but not in shock. Rum knew arousal when he saw it.

“Would you have liked me to fill you with my seed, with my child?” Voice deep and rough, he let go of her wrists and knelt back up to fondle her breasts, dragging his calloused thumbs over the erect nipples. “To have these swell with milk? Maybe I would have had you dress like this, with your bodice pulled down and your breasts bare, so I could play with your nipples anytime I liked, suck them and pinch them and get them used to rough handling so they didn’t get sore when the babe came.” He opened the front hook of her bra, pushing the cups to the side and suited action to word, pulling at and pinching her nipples while Belle whimpered and undulated beneath him, unable to keep her hips still. “Every day they’d grow fuller and heavier and more sensitive, every day you’d feel our child growing bigger within you. Would you have liked that?” He kneaded her breasts, plumped them up, then spanked them sharply.

Belle screamed as she convulsed, and Rum stretched back out over her, his thrusts short and sharp now, his cock barely leaving her body. He drew her breast into his mouth, suckling and tonguing the nipple as her body clenched tightly around him, easing for a second only to grasp and release again, squeezing him, milking him, his balls drawing up tight and heavy and aching, and _oh gods…_

Rumpelstiltskin gritted his teeth, eyes squeezing shut in rapture, trying desperately to hang on to and prolong that exquisite moment before orgasm, but the moment Belle called his name, beseeching, he was lost, hips jerking wildly, burying himself inside her as deeply as he could go and stilling as the tremors shook him from head to toe. Dimly he felt her legs tighten around his hips, rocking up to meet him, drawing out both her own pleasure and his, until he was drained and all of the tension left his body in a sudden rush.

Panting, his hair in his face, he collapsed atop her and rolled off to one side. Belle turned to face him, her own chest rising and falling rapidly, and she reached out to brush his hair out of his eyes and let her hand fall between them, palm upward. He covered it with his own, lacing their fingers together, and her eyes closed.

Neither spoke for several minutes, drowsy in the aftermath of their passion, but at last Belle stirred and opened her eyes again to find Rumpelstiltskin still watching her with a heavy-lidded gaze. “Still here,” she smiled, and rolled into him to pillow her head on his chest and drape one leg over his, belatedly thinking of the wet, slippery mess between her legs. Deciding it would take little enough magic to clean the leather, she stretched luxuriously and rubbed her leg up and down over the material.

“I should really bring these out every now and again, shouldn’t I?” he asked dryly.

Belle flushed. “I wouldn’t be averse," she admitted, and pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin above his heart. "Where did that come from?” she asked lazily. “All of, you know –”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” He stroked a hand through her hair, smoothing it down over her bare back.

“Did you hear me complaining? But you never would have done any of that, you know.”

“No. But you liked thinking about it, didn’t you?” he asked with a hint of smugness in his voice.

“I’m not sure if I was actually _thinking_ anything. But yes, I liked it.” She slid her hand over his hot side and smiled. “You really need a shower now. We both do.”

His lips curved up. “So we do. I’ll wash your back if you wash mine.”

“Deal.” She grinned. “We should probably get up.”

“Mm-hm.”

“So why aren’t you moving?” she asked, amused, after a few seconds had passed.

“Don’t want to. Yet. Soon?” he murmured, still in a state of boneless contentment..

“Soon,” she agreed, and Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes at last, sticky and sated and utterly happy. Belle was in his arms, his son was alive, and his grandson was safe. Any other problems the world wanted to throw at him could wait until tomorrow. He was home.

No, he amended to himself, pulling up a light throw to cover their cooling bodies.

_They_ were home.


End file.
